Let the Teasing Begin
by OnyxRaven
Summary: Sesshmaru decides to tease his mate, but two can play at that game? Who will win? one-shot with lemon


**Wedding Night**

Kagome, gritted her teeth in a smile, as she brought her fork towards her mouth, bring with it a piece of chicken. She ground it between her teeth and swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the soft caress of her husbands hand across her inner thigh. She wished she could ignore the magic his slight movements were bringing, and the cream that was flowing steadily from her core, soaking her underwear.

She leaned forward reaching for her glass of Champaign, closing her fingers around its slender stem she pulled it back towards her lips. She began to tip it, pushing the bubbly liquid up the sloping side of the glass, but before it could reach her parched lips, her husband cupped the apex of her legs through the fabric of her dress. She gasped and pulled the glass away from her, as a shiver of pleasure rippled down her spine, only serving to enhance the feelings his hand was making.

She fought against the urge to arch her back and grind against his hand to increase the pleasure flooding her every vein. His hand pushed against her sopping core through her dress before pulling back only to again push against her a few seconds later. Each movement caused a shudder to race from her core and radiate passion through her body.

He sped up and she began to slowly grind against his hand meeting each thrust of his hand with a slow twist of her hips, increasing the friction. Her swollen nether lips continued to weep cream. Suddenly he removed his hand from the vertex where her legs met. She turned toward his sparks glinting dangerously in her cerulean eyes.

She turned his face to look at her with a twist of her wrist, "stop playing with me, Shesshmaru," she whispered into his ear. He pulled her closer to him, close enough that she could feel his breath ripple across the smooth flesh of her neck.

"Why," he whispered softly, "I know you like it." He smirked, biting the tip of her ear with his teeth before running his toang down the gently curve of her ear. "I can smell it," he finished releasing her. She swallowed the harsh words bubbling at her back of her throat, as the lady next to her, turned to glare at her.

Kagome returned her attention back to the annoying voice of the obnoxious wedding planner as she announced the arrival of InuYasha and Kikyo. The two held hands as they walked in as Mr. and Mrs. Tashio for the first time. Was she wrong or was the old tradition of always taking the man's last name kind of sexiest. Kikyo wasn't just some object to be had, she was a person after all, though not a nice one. However just as this thought occurred to her, her husbands hand found it's way back to her sopping core. She had had quite enough of this, she decide taking his hand into hers.

"Pig," she whispered through her teeth, not turning her head from the scene unfolding in front of her. The audience rose as the happy couple made their way into the room.

"No darling, I'm a dog," he laughed as her took her arm and lead her out of the decorated hotel ballroom.

"Your about to be in the dog house," she responded as they walked under the archway of the hotel entrance and made their way out towards their car.

"That's rude dearest," he smiled as her dug the keys out of his tuxedo pocket. He clicked the unlock button on the remote and he held open the door as she slid inside. She sighed as she closed the door and made his way around the front of the car, and shook her head. In silence Sesshmaru climbed into the car and slid the key into the ignition, starting the car with an elegant twist of the wrist. As the pulled out of the parking lot his right hand let go of the steering wheel. It moved to Kagome's knee and climbed up her leg. It slid inside the silky confines of her dress and continued to her dripping core.

It pushed her underwear out of the way and slid across the opening of her soaked pussy. Kagome arched her back and ground against him, as her hands clenched at her sides. He moved up to flick her nub and laughed as he heard her begin to whimper. He pulled his hand backup toward his face, his toang flickering out to clean his fingers of her juices. Two could play at this game Kagome decided.

A growl rose up Sesshmaru's throat as his mate ran a slender finger up and down his length. Kagome smiled when she heard his moan of pleasure. Her left hand pulled back and slowly undid her husband's pants, gently pushing apart the two folds to reveal his crimson silk boxers, tented by his stiff member.

Her skilled hand traveled south, passing under his waist band and moving it out of the way. Sesshmaru's eyes bled red as his mate continued to torture him, with soft touches. Kagome smirked as she undid her seat belt and leaned down to lick lightly at his tip. She continued her punishment, gently lapping up the pre-come that leaked form his tip.

Sesshmaru found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his driving as his mate continued to lave his member with her toang. She licked her way up and down his member, laughing as the coarse hairs tickled her chin. She looked up at her husband and smiled at his red gaze and stiff back. Pleasure rocked through his veins with each of her torturous movements. She leaned back down and took the head of his member in to her mouth and sucked, while her right hand made it's way down to the base and squeezed. This time Sesshmaru couldn't suppress his growl. Damn his brother wedding! He was taking his mate home to teach her a lesson, and oh what fun it would bring.

Kagome continued to squeeze and suck at his member as he rocked his hips to meet her. He felt a familiar tightening in his groin as he pulled into their neighborhood. The pleasure continued to increase as he pulled into their garage. Kagome looked up as the shadow of the garage ceiling fell over her. Before she could blink Sesshmaru had her on her back on the couch of their living room. He was crouched onto of her.

His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate battle of dominance. Finally Kagome submitted to him and tilted her head to the side revealing her throat to his crimson gaze. He growled before he leaned down to lick her mating mark, she shook as pleasure rocked through her. Sesshmaru slid his hands down her dress pushing it up past her waist and over her shoulders as she wiggled out of the fabric. He tossed it out of the way and undid the front clasp of her bra with his right hand, as his left made it's way down her body towards her core. As she pulled her arms out of the straps he used his claws to break the sides of her panties.

Two of his fingers made their pushed up inside of her as he played with the nipple of her left breast, tugging at it with his teeth, forcing it to stand up at attention. The pulled massaged the other breast with his hand as he pulled his hand out of her sopping core until only the tips of his fingers where left inside the heated tunnel, before pushing back while tugging roughly with his fingers and teeth on both of her nipples. Mews of pleasure flew from Kagome's throat as she tossed her head in passion.

"Kami, Sesshmaru" she moaned breathlessly as she tried to undo the buttons of his shirt, giving up she tore it off of him, running her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair. "Gods stop playing with me, fuck me already," she complained arching against him and he rammed his finger back up inside her.

He could feel her inner walls beginning to pulse around him and he growled in satisfaction, increasing his movements. Soon she began to rock against the movements of his fingers trying desperately to relieve the coiled pressure inside her, knowing that if she could just reach the peak that pleasure lay just on the other side. Sesshmaru used his thumb to flick her nub as he continued to shove into her. She screamed his name as orgasm burst through her, igniting her whole body in the flames of passion.

Sesshmaru growled as her hips began to buck wildly against his hand. When she finally fell into the clutches of pleasure he pulled his fingers out rejoicing in her whimper before shoving his hard member inside of her. He pushed her legs up so that her knees rested on his shoulders, as he continued to shove into her roughly.

Kagome whimpered as she felt his hand pull out before he shoved in. She rode the waves of her orgasm as they crashed into her only increased by this new feeling of being stretched to the limit. Never had she felt so full before. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on as he shoved into her again and again with force. When she had finally came down from the high of her pleasure, he was still thrusting into her.

"Again" he said as he looked down at her, thrusting with renewed vigor into her sopping hole.

"I can't," she said gasping.

"I insist" he growled reaching down to tweak one of her nipples. Kagome wanted to protest but even then she felt the building of another inside her. Before the thought had even really been registered she was already in the throes of another powerful orgasm. Sesshmaru growled as the pluses of her core milked his member of every last drop of his seed.

He watched as his mate finally calmed and kissed her gently when she could finally breath again. She smiled up at him and rubbed her nose against his before she yawn.

"That should teach you to tease me," he said brushing her hair back and out of her face.

"If this is my punishment, let the teasing begin," she growled smiling.


End file.
